Stay
by Gmariam
Summary: Jack and Ianto find themselves alone together when a winter storm outside forces Ianto to stay a bit later than he planned after a holiday gathering at Jack's new house. Slightly AU and rather fluffy.


Stay

The party was over, and just about everyone had gone home. It had been a small group, given that Torchwood were a small team—Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Rhys, Martha and Tom visiting from London, and of course Jack. Ianto had been unsure about going to a holiday gathering at Jack's house given their history. They worked well together, but they had not resumed any kind of relationship when Jack returned from traveling with the Doctor, and even after six months, there were still moments of awkwardness—moments when Ianto felt the attraction between them and wondered if he'd made the right decision. His sister had planned a small family party for the same night, giving him the perfect out, but Tosh had wanted him to go and had talked Ianto into it—not hard given his shaky relationship with his family, and his private curiosity about Jack's new house.

It was rare for them to socialize as a team, and it had been an enjoyable time; remarkably enough, both the Rift and the Weevils had cooperated, leaving the casual gathering lively and uninterrupted. Tosh had left earlier with Owen, however, and Ianto felt somewhat lost without her. Martha and Tom had followed not long after, leaving Gwen and Rhys, recently married, alone with Jack and Ianto. Ianto was more than ready to leave, but it was snowing heavily outside, and Gwen was trying to convince him to stay.

"I really can't stay," he said, pulling on his overcoat and scarf. "My family is expecting me for dessert, and I'm already late."

"But Ianto, it's cold outside," said Gwen, glancing out the snow-covered window with an exaggerated frown. "It looks like a blizzard. You should probably wait a bit." She continued to pull on her own coat, however.

Ianto narrowed his eyes at her; she gave him an innocent smile. "You're playing for _his_ team, aren't you," he stated, cocking his head at Jack, who held up his hands as if he had nothing to do with it. Gwen and Martha made little secret of how well they thought the two men would look together again. "Really, I've got to go—"

"But sweetheart, it's cold outside," she repeated. "Stay here, at least until it clears up. We'll even leave you two alone."

Ianto started to sputter another protest, but she turned toward Jack with a flourish of the red knit cap she fancied made her look sexy; in truth, she looked like a funny little elf.

"This evening has been so very nice, Jack. Thank you for having us." She wrapped a matching scarf around her neck, making her look even more ridiculous. Ianto thought about pointing out the hypocrisy in Gwen going out in the snow while she insisted Ianto stay inside; it was obviously a set-up, and he didn't feel like arguing with her.

"Yes, I'd been hoping that _you'd_ drop in," Jack replied dryly.

"You couldn't keep me away," Gwen returned with a laugh. "But we should get home before it gets even worse out there. I'd hate to get stuck here." Ianto rolled his eyes; in the past, she'd have done anything to spend more time with Jack. Now she'd probably love to see something happen between Jack and Ianto, especially if she could gossip with Martha about it later. But there was nothing between them, nothing to see. Ianto had decided not to go down that path again, no matter that it was hard at times. He couldn't deny his attraction to Jack, or the feelings that had started to develop before Jack had left them, but he also knew that getting involved with Jack again was only asking for more heartache and pain.

"Go ahead, then, if you're determined to freeze your arse off," Jack replied, walking them to the door and opening it only to receive a blast of cold air in the face. He stepped back and shivered. "Damn, it is cold out there. Maybe you should all stay." He rubbed his hands together, teeth practically chattering from the wind whipping through the doorway.

"It's good for your blood," said Rhys, turning back with a grin and shaking Jack's hand. "Merlin, they're just like ice. Jones, you should definitely stay!" He leaned closer. "I'd have another pint with you, but she'd never let me."

Ianto couldn't help but laugh as he pulled on leather gloves to keep his hands warm. "You're so henpecked, Rhys. We'll have that pint another time, I really need to go. My mother will start to worry if I'm not there."

Rhys grinned as Gwen enveloped Ianto in a hug. "That's me, completely henpecked—I've got Gwen _and_ my mum to nag me now. Wait until you're married. It'll be the same for you!"

Ianto couldn't imagine ever getting married, let alone to someone as demanding as Gwen. When she protested, Rhys kissed her on the cheek and took her hand, waving goodbye as they left. Jack laughed as he quickly shut the door behind them to hold back the cold. Outside they could hear Gwen and Rhys arguing good naturedly. There was the distinct sound of a snowball hitting someone, followed by a yelp and laughter. Ianto sighed as he stepped forward; he wasn't looking forward to going out into the cold, dark night alone.

"What's your hurry?" Jack asked, turning toward Ianto. "You don't have to leave just because everyone else has gone."

"My sister will be pacing the floor," Ianto replied. "And she's already worn a path across the carpet worrying over Johnny and the kids, so I'd hate to see her fall through."

"You're a grown man," Jack said, gently pushing him away from the door. "Stay a little longer now that it's quiet. Listen to the fireplace roar. Doesn't it sound better than that wind?"

"I've heard fireplaces before, Jack, I've got one in my place. So really, I'd better—" Ianto protested.

"Stay," Jack said firmly. "Ianto, please don't hurry. Not now that they've left. We can talk."

"Talk?" Ianto asked skeptically. It was an unusual request given the circumstances—ex-lovers sitting alone together at the end of a party and after a few drinks—but then again, Jack hadn't made any unseemly passes at him all night, let alone that week. In fact, aside from casual flirting, it had been a few months since any sort of invitation or proposition. Jack had finally seemed to accept that Ianto was not interested in resuming their relationship, physical or otherwise. Gwen kept trying to throw them together, but Jack had, for the most part, ignored her and been nothing but his boss and a gentleman, not to mention a surprisingly good friend.

"Talk," Jack repeated firmly, as if reading his mind.

Ianto narrowed his eyes. "About what then?"

"I don't know," Jack shrugged. "Anything. Have another drink and relax. We're alone, so we don't have to put on a show for everyone else like we usually do at work."

Ianto shook his head ruefully, because it was true: they did act differently when they were alone compared to when they were with the others, as if after so many months of bickering and banter on the job, they had an appearance to maintain with their coworkers. Yet after working together for more than a year—and sleeping together for a good part of it— they could be themselves when they were alone, and in spite of the occasional tense moments, it felt good. In fact, sometimes it was too good—too comfortable, leaving Ianto wanting more. "Okay, maybe just half a drink more, then. That's it." Ianto laid his gloves and scarf on a chair, close by so he could get to them quickly when he was ready to leave.

"Brilliant!" Jack exclaimed, and he sounded sincerely happy. "How about a vodka martini this time? I can make a mean one." When Ianto nodded, Jack grinned and headed toward the kitchen. "Then put some music on while I pour. I think my playlist has run out."

While Jack busied himself with the martinis, Ianto took off his coat and started some music; the old song about two people stuck in a storm began playing. He sat down on the sofa, feeling comfortable despite his reservations about staying. He thought about the last few times he had been alone with Jack over the recent months—staying late to complete paperwork, repairing the laser canon, even chasing Weevils. They worked well together and enjoyed one another's company, often talking late into the night once they'd finished. Once again Ianto marveled at how different things were between them; he had never expected to become friends with Jack Harkness, not as an employee and ex-lover.

"I know this song," said Jack, coming over and handing him a long-stemmed martini glass. He sat down several cushions away on the sofa. "I remember when it came out."

Ianto glanced at him in surprise. "That was almost sixty years ago!"

Jack shrugged as he took a sip and sighed with pleasure. "1949, I think. It was a big hit—everyone was singing it."

Ianto smiled over his glass. "Sometimes I forget you lived through so much," he murmured. "I always liked this song, despite its rather dubious implications."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Dubious implications of what?"

He sounded genuinely curious; having lived through the time, he was probably unaware of any darker, more modern meaning to the old-fashioned song. It was one thing Ianto liked so much about Jack sometimes: he was so old, so experienced, and yet sometimes still so innocent and naïve. Then again, he was watching Ianto with a sparkle in his eye, so it was entirely possible Jack knew exactly what was going on in the song and was trying to play him.

Taking another sip of his drink, Ianto sighed contentedly. The thought crossed his mind that he was sitting in front of a fire with Jack, his boss and ex-lover, and couldn't be more relaxed; it was one of the last things he'd envisioned when he had agreed to go to the party with Tosh, but he was too comfortable to worry about it and decided to enjoy it. He debated the song with Jack, which lead to Jack sharing stories from the years after the war. They talked about other things, from Ianto's plans for Christmas to Jack's sudden desire to move out of the Hub and buy a house, until the fire went low. Jack stood to throw a log on the flames, then asked if Ianto would like another drink.

"The neighbors might think we're up to something," Ianto suggested dryly, thinking back to the words of the old-fashioned song. "Everyone else has left, after all."

"Yes, but they don't know anyone stayed," Jack replied from the kitchen. "Besides, Ianto, it's bad out there."

Ianto glanced out the front windows at the dark and empty Cardiff street where Jack had purchased his small but upscale home: it did indeed appear as if the rare December storm had picked up. The wind was howling, blowing the snow into drifts. He wondered how he would get back home, let alone to his sister's house in Newport; he didn't want to drive on the slippery roads, or even walk to the nearest bus stop—especially if he had another drink.

"I suppose I could take a cab," he murmured to himself, eyes glued to the window. Truth be told, he didn't want to leave. He was enjoying his time with Jack.

"There's no cabs to be had out there," Jack replied, coming back around the sofa and handing him another glass. It looked the same as the first, but had a peppermint stick in it. "You'll have to wait it out."

Nodding in agreement, Ianto stirred his drink with the peppermint stick, breathed in the minty scent, then took a slow sip. "Jack, what's in this drink?" he rasped as the strong drink tickled his nose and went straight to his head. "You didn't add something else, did you?"

Jack took a sip and choked. "Just the peppermint sticks, I think Owen brought them," he gasped out. "I thought they'd add a little something."

Ianto felt a flush creep up his face: whatever was in the drink, it was strong. "They certainly do. I probably shouldn't drink this," he said, though the words rang hollow to his ears and he took another sip anyway. "But it's good." He smiled blissfully. "Really good. I wish I knew how to break this spell."

Jack glanced at him with unfocused eyes. "Spell? Are you under a spell?" he asked, sounding confused but giddy.

Ianto laughed and took another drink. "No, I think it's the drink. Take another sip. It's better after the initial shock."

Jack did as he was told, nodding appreciatively. For several minutes, they sat in silence before the fireplace, sipping the delicious combination of peppermint and vodka and every so often laughing softly to themselves. They did not talk, and soon Ianto felt the warm flush that had crept up his face spread through his whole body, and he let his head fall back against the sofa with a sigh, wondering how one drink had tipped him over the edge so quickly; he was definitely not driving anywhere now. He felt Jack staring at him and turned half-closed eyes toward the other man, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound curious as he sipped at his drink. It was fantastic; he'd love to have another, but he'd never make it to his sister's house if he did. Or maybe he could handle it better, if he managed to find a cab that would take him there.

"Your eyes are like starlight now," Jack murmured dreamily, head back against the cushions as well. "And your hair looks swell."

Ianto burst out laughing. "Swell? Jack, it's 2008, not 1949."

Jack gazed at him, unfazed by Ianto's laughter as he nodded slowly, his blue eyes still glassy. "Yes, that's true. But you're beautiful—your eyes, your hair, your lips. I really want to kiss you."

Ianto pulled a face. "I ought to say no, no, no, sir," he replied, thinking of the song on the stereo earlier and almost laughing to himself at the thought of it playing out. Yet he didn't _want_ to say no: it sounded perfect, the thought of kissing Jack there on the sofa in front of the fire. Still, he had to stick to his resolve; he'd turned Jack down months ago and couldn't lead him on just because they were stuck together in the middle of a storm. "I only stayed to talk, remember?"

"Mind if I move in closer then?" Jack murmured, setting his empty glass down on the table in front of the sofa and moving closer. "Just to talk."

Ianto stared at Jack's lips, mesmerized as he remembered the taste and feel of them against his skin. He nodded as if in a trance and set his glass down as well, then inched toward Jack until their legs were touching. "At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

"You did," Jack agreed. "But what's the sense in hurting my pride? I only want to talk. A bit closer."

"Talk," Ianto repeated dreamily, and Jack leaned toward him, his intent clear and obvious. Ianto leaned forward as well, then shook himself as a spark of reality brought him out of the trance. He jumped up from the sofa, leaving Jack to land face first in an undignified heap on some pillows. "Um, I really can't stay."

"What?" Jack groaned into the sofa. "Ianto, don't hold out."

"I should go," Ianto repeated, staring at the door, yet his feet wouldn't move. Something was off: he didn't feel like himself, like he was completely in control, and yet a part of him didn't care. Another part, the part that worked for Torchwood, was shouting at him that something was wrong with them and telling him to fight it, that being with Jack again was a big mistake, and yet…

"But it's cold outside," Jack said for what must have been the tenth time that night. Ianto felt like he was living out the old song from the stereo, stuck on repeat and unable to turn it off. Jack held out a hand to Ianto and he took it, sinking back down onto the sofa, his mind—and body—too muddled to resist; Jack seemed just as dazed.

"It's late. I should go."

"Ianto, it's cold outside," Jack repeated, moving closer once more. "And it's not that late. Can't you stay a little while longer?"

"The answer is no." He was trying, he really was. Jack placed his hand on Ianto's knee.

"But it's cold outside. Stay here, where it's warm."

Ianto felt his breath catch at the touch of Jack's hand, and his body automatically moved closer for more. "I think I'm too warm," Ianto murmured as he licked his lips. What was going on? Ten minutes ago, they had been talking about Christmas songs, and now he couldn't stop thinking about Jack's—

"You could take your jumper off," Jack suggested, moving his hands toward Ianto's waist as if to help him. Ianto batted his hand away and pulled the maroon jumper over his head before reaching for Jack's green shirt; it was already on the floor. "Stay," Jack murmured.

"Mmm," Ianto replied, letting his head fall back as Jack leaned forward and kissed his neck. Jack Harkness, his boss and ex-lover, was kissing his neck…why again? Weren't they supposed to be talking? Ianto had said no months ago, and Jack had finally stopped asking. What were they doing? He should go home. Or to his sister's; it was a family party, after all, and he'd told them he'd come by after his work function. But there was a storm raging, and Jack was kissing his earlobe; surely they'd understand. "It is cold outside."

"Which is why you're staying," Jack said, continuing to trail kisses along Ianto's burning skin. "I'm lucky that you dropped in."

"Well, this welcome has been so nice and warm." Oh. Jack had found that spot he'd used to hit all the time, before he'd left with his Doctor. "Why would I ever leave?" Why had Jack left? Why had he come back? Why had he asked Ianto on a date? Why had Ianto said no? And why couldn't Ianto think straight?

"Of course you won't. Look out the window at that storm."

He didn't, of course. His eyes were closed, and he was no longer thinking about the weather, or the time, or getting to his sister's house. He was only remembering what it was like to kiss Jack'sneck, to run his lips across the light growth of stubble that darkened the other man's chin…so he pulled away, pushed Jack down onto the sofa, and did.

"My sister will be suspicious," he murmured, letting his tongue tickle Jack's earlobe much as Jack had done to him. He made a small noise that sounded like a happy groan, and Ianto was pleased that Jack liked it as much as he had. Apparently, their mutual attraction hadn't lessened over the months apart. "And my mother will be there at the door."

"Merlin, your lips look delicious," Jack said, ignoring his words, and Ianto grinned against his cheek, loving Jack's babbling reaction, even though the rational part of his brain was still trying to tell him something was wrong. "Like waves upon a tropical shore."

Ianto sat up and rolled his eyes. "My sister's husband's mind is vicious," he said as he ran his hands up and down Jack's chest. "I should go before they get the wrong idea."

"Who cares about them," Jack murmured. His face was flushed, his pupils dilated, and Ianto was certain his were as well. He leaned down and tentatively brushed his lips against Jack's, and felt his insides almost explode from the brief contact. "Gosh, your lips are delicious," Jack whispered. "Don't leave. Stay all night."

"Well, maybe just one drink more," Ianto murmured against Jack's mouth before claiming him completely. His tongue slid between Jack's teeth and they both gasped, hands suddenly moving, groping, grasping…lips caressing, tongues entwined…why hadn't they done this sooner? All those times, alone at work…weeks and months wasted…

"Jack, I—" called a voice from behind them. Jack groaned against him as Ianto sat up so quickly he felt the blood rush to his head with a wave of dizziness. Gwen stood in the doorway to the living room, a rather stunned look on her face.

"Ianto, hi!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise." Behind her, Rhys was coughing into his hand, hiding a smirk.

"It doesn't matter," Ianto replied. He knew he should be embarrassed at being caught…and yet, his hand started moving across Jack's leg almost of its own accord.

"I wouldn't have come in if I'd known," she stuttered.

"Always room for two more," Jack drawled, sitting up next to Ianto, his hair mussed, lips red. "We could play naked hide and seek."

"He cheated," Ianto replied automatically, thinking back to late nights at the Hub. "He always cheated."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, then bit back a moan as Ianto's hand moved to a rather sensitive place on his upper thigh. If possible, Gwen's mouth fell open even wider.

"Was there something you wanted?" Jack asked through gritted teeth.

"I forgot something." She glanced around the room, then noticed the empty glasses on the table with the peppermint sticks. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she turned toward Rhys, murmuring something. Rhys rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Brilliant, Gwen," he murmured. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" asked Jack, the end of his question coming out higher than normal. Ianto wanted Gwen to get what they needed and leave already. He ran his hand over Jack's thigh once more, hoping the interruption was brief and they could return to their previous engagement. Which he dimly recognized was completely uncharacteristic for him, and yet he didn't care. His trousers were too tight.

"You're—" started Rhys, but Gwen grabbed the tin of peppermint sticks from the kitchen and started pushing Rhys toward the door.

"You're having too good a time for us to interrupt. Have fun, you two. It's about time."

"Wait, you're going back out there?" called Jack. "Never such a blizzard before."

"I've got to get home," Gwen insisted. Standing close beside her, Rhys was almost sniggering.

"But Gwen, you'll freeze out there," said Jack, frowning.

"Then lend me your coat," she laughed. When Jack shook his head, obviously confused, she laughed again. "Never mind."

"It's up to your knees out there, Gwen."

"We'll be fine, I promise," she called from the door, where she was practically pushing Rhys out in front of her. Ianto tried to focus. What were they up to? Why had they come back for a tin of peppermint sticks? Why were they in such a hurry?

They finally pulled the door shut behind them, and Ianto grabbed Jack and pulled the other man down on top of him, wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders as he grinned.

"You've really been grand," Ianto whispered as he nuzzled Jack's neck once more. "Letting me stay like this."

Jack pulled back and gazed into his eyes, the others already forgotten. "I'm glad you did." He brushed his finger across Ianto's cheek, drawing shivers from him, and Ianto reached up to entwine their fingers together, kissing Jack's knuckles. "I'm thrilled when you touch my hand. Don't you see? How can you do this thing to me?"

"What thing?" Ianto asked, letting go of Jack's hand and letting his own move lower. He began undoing the zip on Jack's trousers; Jack groaned as he awkwardly pulled up Ianto's t-shirt, slipped it over Ianto's head, then ran his hands across Ianto's chest. "This thing?" Ianto slipped his hand into Jack's pants and caressed the other man's growing erection.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow," Jack's murmured as he kissed Ianto's bare chest.

"At least there will be plenty implied," Ianto whispered back, then paused with a playful smirk on his face. "Maybe I should go, avoid the gossip."

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "Think of my lifelong sorrow if you left now—if you caught pneumonia and died."

"Then convince me to stay," Ianto teased, his hands massaging circles at Jack's hips as he teased the other man's trousers down.

"Who's convincing who again?" Jack asked, another small groan escaping his lips before they moved from Ianto's chest up to his collarbone.

Ianto pulled Jack's shirt from his pants and ran his hands up to Jack's nipples, trying to focus, though it was nearly impossible. "I really can't stay."

"Get over that hold out—Ianto, it's cold outside?"

Ianto nodded. He would stay, because he couldn't stop now, he didn't want to. He pulled Jack to him, kissing him passionately, their hips grinding together, and yet before they could go any further, they were interrupted once more. This time it was Rhys, and he stood in front of the sofa, shaking his head with an amused smile.

"Gwen says I should let you shag it off, but I don't want to be the one she complains to when things get awkward at work," he announced.

Ianto reluctantly sat up again, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it on; Jack pulled his trousers up and gave Rhys a bewildered frown. "What are you talking about, Rhys?"

"It's the peppermint sticks," Rhys said, pointing toward their empty martini glasses. "They're…well, they're sort of spiked."

"They're peppermint sticks. They make a good martini," Jack said.

"And how long did it take you to start snogging after you'd had one?" Rhys asked pointedly.

Ianto shook his head, confused. He felt like he should understand better. "You don't mean…"

"Apparently, Owen found them at the Silos last year." Rhys coughed delicately, glancing away in embarrassment, as the shop was known even to him as an extremely risqué den of questionable alien goods. "They aren't meant for casual consumption. More of a controlled confection. He brought them for Gwen." He paused awkwardly. "To try. For fun."

Jack was eyeing him skeptically. "What do you mean, a controlled confection? What were you going to do with them?" He stopped, stared at Rhys, glanced down at his own tight trousers, and shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Rhys grinned. "No, you don't. Anyway. You're under the influence, and I'm supposed to stop you before you do something you regret."

"Get on with it, Rhys!" called Gwen from the hallway. "Before I regret coming back to save them."

Gwen stood in the doorway, hands crossed over her chest as she watched Rhys squirt something at them. Ianto felt a breath of fresh air flow over him. His skin cooled off, the flush he had felt earlier leaving him weak and clammy; his limbs didn't feel as heavy, and his stomach was no longer in delicious knots. Even his foggy mind began to clear. He glanced at Jack, saw the same thing happening to him, and began to edge away to the other side of the sofa, where his sweater lay tossed over a pillow.

"All right, then," said Rhys. "That's the antidote, so consider yourself sorted. Come on Gwen, let's go. Again."

Jack was silent, Ianto unmoving beside him.

Rhys nodded at them, a small smile still playing on his face. "You're welcome," he murmured as he walked past them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a peppermint stick, stuck it in his mouth, and waved.

"See you Monday!" Gwen called as they left, slamming the door behind them once more. Ianto was fairly sure Gwen had popped a peppermint stick into her mouth as well.

Silence.

Jack straightened his t-shirt and buckled his trousers before letting his head fall into his hands, while Ianto ran a hand through his hair and tried to compose himself. Then he noticed Jack's back was shaking: he was laughing. And even though he felt like he ought to be embarrassed, outraged, or possibly writing his resignation, Ianto couldn't help but smile. Jack sat back; he was grinning, desperately trying not to laugh, and the sight of it made Ianto join him, until they were both laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their faces. It was a welcome release from the physical tension he had felt only moments earlier.

With a sigh, Ianto finally stood up and pulled on his jumper before grabbing his coat and other things. "I think it's definitely time for me to go," he said, even though he didn't want to. He'd been reluctant leave before Jack had fixed the peppermint martini.

Yet Jack apparently agreed, for he joined Ianto and walked him to the door. Ianto was slightly disappointed when Jack didn't ask him to stay, because in the back of his mind, Ianto still wanted to finish wanted they had started. Yet he didn't know if that was the influence of the peppermint sticks or something else, some strange new feeling for Jack that he couldn't be sure was real or not. Or feelings he'd always had that he was finally letting himself feel.

Helping him with his coat, Jack was silent the entire time. Ianto wrapped his scarf around his neck, pulled on his gloves, and glanced at Jack. "Is everything all right?" he asked. It was not like Jack to be so quiet.

Jack nodded and scratched absently at the back of his neck. "Yes. It's just that…well…I'm sorry about what happened. I had no idea about the peppermint sticks."

Ianto nodded. "I know you didn't. You wouldn't do something like that on purpose. Owen's a plonker and Gwen is even worse."

Jack nodded vigorously, obviously relieved Ianto wasn't upset. "No, I wouldn't. I'm glad you know that, because I don't want you to be angry with me…" He trailed off, the look on his face one of longing and regret.

"I'm not angry," Ianto replied with a small shrug. "And if I was, I'd be mad at Owen for bringing them, and with Gwen for forgetting them." He laughed quietly and shook his head. "Though it's entirely possible she might have planned it all, with or without Owen."

"Probably, knowing her. At least she had an antidote," Jack said. He sounded like he wanted to say more, so Ianto nodded in reply, waiting for him to go on. Jack took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"The thing is," Jack continued, "I'd still like you to stay."

Ianto felt a flush of happiness and relief, different than how he had felt earlier, more natural. "Jack, I'm not sure if it's a good idea, after…" He cocked his head toward the sofa.

"I feel clearer now," Jack said. "More myself, more in control. Don't you?"

"Yes," Ianto admitted.

"Then stay. I want you to stay," Jack said. "I still want this…us. I never stopped."

Ianto gazed into his eyes and saw the sincerity, but he didn't know what to say. Did he want the same? Jack still looked unsure and opened his mouth as if to speak again. Ianto cut him off with a kiss, long and warm and wonderful. And it was better than any kiss from earlier that night, because it wasn't under the influence of an alien aphrodisiac; it was him, and it was Jack, kissing at the door as the snow fell outside. Yes, he wanted it, too.

"That was real, wasn't it?" Jack asked as he pulled away, a small but concerned smile playing at his lips.

"I think so," Ianto replied. Something had changed, that much was certain.

"I hope so." Jack sighed contentedly as he rested his forehead against Ianto's and gazed down into his eyes. "Are you sure?" He still sounded uncertain, as if he were worried Ianto would reject him after what had happened earlier.

"Yes," Ianto replied. "I didn't think…well…" He cleared his throat. "I didn't think you were interested anymore."

"You said no," Jack murmured, his hand trailing along Ianto's cheek. "So I gave up hope, tried to move on. But I couldn't, not really."

"I told myself that I wasn't interested, that I couldn't do this again," Ianto replied. "But I'm sure." He wasn't, but he wanted to try. Maybe their snogging session on the sofa had opened his eyes to the possibilities.

"Good," Jack whispered into his ear, tickling it with his tongue. "Because I'll make it worth your while, you know."

"Oh, I know," Ianto replied just as coyly, then inhaled sharply as Jack kissed his neck. "Ahh, you can start by doing that again," he said, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. Then he remembered something.

"My sister's party," he said. He pulled back and smiled sheepishly. "Come with me?" he asked. "We don't have to stay long, and then we could go back to mine…" He regretted saying it as soon as the words left his mouth, yet the smile on Jack's face erased any doubt that he had said the wrong thing, and the way it made him feel confirmed it. He had no idea what he'd tell his sister, but he'd think of something. He'd lying to them for years, after all.

"I'd like that," Jack said, and he kissed Ianto once more. "Wait here while I clean up and get my coat."

While Jack went to turn off the fireplace and get his things, and Ianto looked outside; it seemed as if several more centimeters of snow had fallen, and he couldn't see across the street. Opening the door, he stuck his head out and was immediately assaulted by cold, stinging snowflakes, enough for him to exclaim in surprise and slam the door shut. He turned to find Jack grinning at him.

"Jack, it's cold outside," Ianto said. "Maybe we should stay here after all."

Jack stepped forward and glanced out the window. He turned back to Ianto and nodded very seriously. "Fine with me. Shall I start the fire again?"

Ianto slowly took off his scarf, then his gloves, and then his coat, holding Jack's eyes the entire time. "I can think of other ways to stay warm," he murmured.

"There's quite a list," Jack replied, and Ianto grinned at the old line, recycled for a new start.

"I think you skipped a room on the house tour," he replied.

"Would you like a private showing?" Jack asked, taking Ianto's hand and leading the way toward the back bedroom. "Because I can't imagine anything better than showing you." He paused and positively smirked. "Except for..." He whispered something deliciously filthy in Ianto's ear before stepping back with a smile.

"That sounds interesting," Ianto replied as evenly as he could. "Hope you intend to make good on it."

"Oh, I am _good_ ," Jack said, and they both laughed. But then Jack took his hand and pulled him close, his face serious. "I'm really good," he said softly, and Ianto knew he wasn't referring to bedroom technique, but something much more meaningful.

"Me too," he murmured. "So enough talking all ready, or do I need to call Gwen to bring back some of those peppermint sticks?"

Jack grinned and leaned forward to kiss him. "I don't need them," he said. "I only need you."

Ianto felt Jack's obvious need against his thigh and grinned, starting toward the bedroom once more. Jack pushed open the door and Ianto stopped in amazement.

"You have a king-size bed," he murmured, thinking of Jack's cramped quarters in the Hub. Jack grinned and tugged him over to the large bed, pulling Ianto down next to him. Ianto sighed as the soft bedding surrounded them. "This is amazing."

Jack turned and rolled on top of him, beginning to tug their clothes off once more. "Oh no, the amazing part is just beginning," he murmured against Ianto's lips.

And somehow, Ianto knew Jack was right. It was cold, it was snowing, but it was Christmas, and he was with Jack—and he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

Author's Note:

In case you haven't figured it out, this story is based on the song 'Baby It's Cold Outside,' written by Frank Loesser. I wanted to write a story to go with it for ages. When I finally set out to do so, I also gave myself the challenge of incorporating the lyrics of the song into the story itself—and in order. Which was definitely challenging—I left out a line or two, changed a line or two, and used a few from some different endings you might hear from time to time, but for the most part made it work.

This story originally appeared as a Marauders Era fic in the Harry Potter fandom (which you can read at Mugglenet Fanfiction) with James and Lily as the main couple and Remus and Sirius as the other. I've wondered if it would work as a Torchwood story for years. As I'm struggling with writing at the moment, I thought taking an old story and reworking it for Jack and Ianto might be a good exercise to get the muse cooperating again. It will probably be my only holiday story this year, given that real life has been difficult. I hope you enjoyed it for the light, happy, fluffy (and AU) schmoop it was meant to be. I have many other Christmas stories you can read if you are interested! They are all tagged and everything. Thank you for reading, and Happy Holidays!


End file.
